Opposites Attract
by souleateraddiction
Summary: well self explanatory. TsuStar. rated M for future scenes.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hope you enjoy~

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Maka ran up to Tsubaki holding an envelope.  
"TSUBAKI!" Tsu blinked and looked at her shorter friend.  
"what is it Maka?" Tsu asked quietly. Maka was ju,ping up and down, she was excited. she tried to explain as her pigtails whipped around.  
"Tsu do you have your acceptance letter?" Tsu nodded and showed her. they both had applied to Shibusen college. they were planning this since... they were little. they have been tied to the hip bestfriends. Maka nodded and pulled out the letter within it. she knew she was accepted. he graduated top of her class. it was a matter if Tsu got in. Tsu was a good student but she always was a 'B' student. she occasionally got A's... but rarely. Tsu took out her letter.  
Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, we are pleased to tell you that you are accepted to our school. we are pleased to see you...  
"M-maka... i got in..." she said quietly. she wanted to screamed and hug everyone around her. Maka eyes sparkled. she hugged the ebony haired woman tightly. Tsu couldn't hold her excitement, she hugged Maka tightly and jumped up and down.  
"Maka we must celebrate!" they've recently moved into a condo in Death City for school. they heard about the cool night clubs in downtown. Maka nodded and checked the time.  
"it's 6 o' clock. we have more then enough time to call Liz and Patty!" she ran to the phone. Tsu smiled and headed to her room. she blinked. would they bring those boys they've met? Liz and Patty had recent met three boys. an attractive rich boy, a snowy hair musician... a blue haired punk. the first two were really sweet, the rich boy, Death the Kid, was the son of the Lord Death (he pretty much controls everything in death city.) he had a weird obession with symmetry. Soul, the musicain, was a cool one. he was quiet and kept to himself, but when Maka was around he a smooth one. Black*Star... he's loud and obnoxious. but he was very sexy... he was muscular, tan and tall. she shook her head. she didn't need a distraction from school and Star was not her type. they were opposites... but opposites attracted. she scanned her closet and found a black pencil skirt. she smiled and put it on her bed.  
Maka bounced in and showed her two dresses. one was a tiny black one and the other a grey one with sparkles. Tsu pointed to the grey one while she pulled out a white shirt with black flowers on it. Liz banged on the door.  
"hello~! we're here!" Liz grinned as Patty squealed and jumped. Maka answered the door and smiled. the Thompson sisters walked in and plopped on the couch. they were already dolled up for the club. Tsu walked out spraying her hair to keep her large curls in.  
"a-are you going to bring those boys...?" she was hoping they wouldn't. Patty grinned and nodded.  
"Yep! Star and Soul want to see you again! they think you guys are sexaaayyyy~" she clapped her hands together giggling.  
"oh come Tsu~ you and Star seemed to be hitting it off." Liz smirked as Tsu's face flushed.  
"nuh huh... he's a punk." she pouted and added some mascara.  
Maka blushed when she heard that Soul was coming. he pissed her off sometimes but he was sweet. "they're really coming?" she asked to be sure.  
"Yeah.. they're on the way." Liz smirked.

Star grinned proudly. "man i can't believe we're going to see them again! god Tsubaki is so fucking hot..." Soul chuckled from the back seat.  
"yeah she seem not to be interested Star." Star glared back at the albino.  
"dude she has the hots for me. she just in denial because my awesomeness!" Kid flicked his head.  
"don't be so confident. you might be scaring her away." Kid was driving his favorite mustang. it was black with perfect symmetry. it had a skull on each side with two white strips from the back of the trunk to the front of the hood. the rims and grill were chrome.  
"no i'm not!" Star was now getting scared. he didn't wanted to scare her away. he really like her... he was definitely not going to admit he was in love.  
Soul was caught up thinking about Maka. he couldn't help but smile when she popped up in his mind. he hate that he loves her. she was loud and annoying but cute, sweet and sensitive.  
"someone is thinking of tiny tits~" Star teased noticing the smiled on his face. Soul rolled his eyes and mumbled 'not cool man..' Kid rolled his eyes as he pulled up to the girls apartment.  
"you two better be on your best behavior. NO. PRANKS." he glared at the two boys. the albino raised his hands in defeat, the other scoffed and waved his hand. the three boys got out the car and and rang the door bell to the apartment.  
Maka squealed and buzzed them. Tsubaki blushed and clinged to Liz, as she fixed her shirt and chest. Patty giggled and clapped her hands as the boys knocked on the door. Maka opened it and smiled.  
"Hiya boys~" Liz said seductively, giving a small wave. Soul, Kid and Star blushed brightly, looking at the girls. in unison they said:  
"fuck you girls look hot!" Black*Star focased his eyes on the raven haired woman and smirked. Maka waved at Soul, he in returned nodded and walked towards her. Tsubaki looked down, trying to avoid the azured-haired man. Star grinned at her shyness, Tsubaki hated how confident he was... mainly because it was a big attractiveness for her, but she didn't want to be attracted to him. Black*Star grinned at her and pulled her close by her large, well developed hips.  
"h-hey! what are you doing Black*Star!?" Tsu pouted and squirmed away. Star smirked and pulled her close to him again causing her pale cheek to go a blaze.  
"getting close to a sexy woman~" he smirked and kissed her cheek, in respond to the sudden act of affection the raven haired girl melted within his arms. Tsubaki is falling for this conceited man every second. Patty was also taking an interest in him, she bounced to her feet and went over to Star.  
"oi, Starry Boy i bet i can drink way more then you can, light weight." she smirked as she quickly took Star's attention away from Tsubaki. Star narrowed his eyes at the bobbed cut blonde.  
"the day i let you win is the day i croak." he grinned, accepting her challenge. Tsu turned away, slightly frowning that he turned from her. not that she wanted all of his attention but she just didn't want him to completely leave her alone... Kid waved his hand and motioned it was time to go, grabbing his keys he headed to his mustang. everyone followed, chatting on things they were going to do that night. Kid started to arrange everyone symmetrically in the car. to Star's luck and Tsubaki's misfortune, they were seated together. Soul grinned and pulled Maka in his lap to pissed the rich raven haired man off, which Kid couldn't do anything for which he was already drving. Soul and Maka flirted continueously, occasionally she would get pissed off and pout. Tsubaki had a perment blush on her cheeks as Star kept whispering in her ear.  
"we should dance when we get there~ it'll be great holding onto your gorgeous hips as you push back on me..." he smirked as he watched the female squirm from his dirty talk. Tsubaki was getting quite hot under the collar, she took a deep breath and looked at him.  
"do you think you could handle this body~?" she whispered back, using her best seductive voice on him. Star blinked from the sudden change in her making him to blush.  
"aw~ you're blushing..." she smirked and looked away, her stomach in knots from letting her pervy side out. it was mostly in an attempt to quiet. which clearly worked. Star smirked at her and pulled her waist again, placing a large palm on her thigh.  
"never knew the quiet one had a sexy side... ah well it's a good girls that have the dirtiest mind i see..." he stroked the inside of her thigh.  
"we'll see..." Tsubaki whispered as she quickly got out the car as soon as it stopped. Star blinked again and quickly chased after her, tripping slightly. Soul and the other snickered as they saw how much of a leash Tsubaki had on Star. Maka ran to Tsubaki and hooked arms with her. Liz and Patty hooked arms as well as they followed suit. the boys shook their heads and followed as well. Tsubaki and Maka found a booth table and slipped inside, Star quickly claimed the seat on Tsubaki's side.  
"going to be up her skirt all night?" Maka teased, slightly glaring at the clinging man.  
Star scoffed and smirked. "nah~ trying to pull it off..." Tsubaki blushed heavily and looked away. Soul waved one of the waitresses over to order some drinks. the women except for Patty took their fruity drinks as the other took hot liquor shots. Tsubaki sipped her drink she ordered. Maka huffed and followed Soul to the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

Soul gave a lazy smirk as he wrapped his arms around Maka's thin waist. Maka eyed him suspiciously.

"no funny business..." she warned as Soul looked at her with innocent eyes.

"that hurts y'know." he chuckled quietly and made her move to the beat of the music since she was moving a bit too slow. Maka blushed a bit and danced with him, making sure not to go over board. she was a very restrained with boys. Maka doesn't trust the opposite sex for nothing!

'Disgusting pigheaded males!'

she would refer to them. but when she were to describe Soul she wouldn't know where to start.

'cute... cool... annoying that's for sure but he's funny though...'

Soul waved his hand in her face to get her out of the trance she was in. Maka blinked and blushed a bit in embarrassment. Soul chuckled again and shook his head. Soul looked her closely, he liked to examine people thoroughly before engaging in anything. don't ask how he got mixed up with Black*Star, he doesn't even know how they became so close. he liked the way the sandy blonde girl was so fiery and passionate about the most stupidest things. but it what makes her kinda cute.

'so not cool Soul... cute isn't a word you use to describe a girl... especially Maka...'

Soul decided to be a bit more bold by pulling her closer by her waist. Maka didn't resist at all, she was waiting for this Baka to make a move already.

'wait... didn't i tell him no funny business?! why am i waiting for him to do something?'

Maka looked away in defeat slightly and decided to get out her comfort zone. she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him.

Soul eyes widened for only a second before snapping out of the quick shock and taking control. his hands slowly creeped down from her waist.

"Soul..."

"what do you want?"

"are you going to keep playing with me or kiss me?"

"aren't you getting bold."

"shut up."

Maka lifted her chin slightly and pressed her lips against his. Soul pressed back, taking the opportunity to grab her bum. Maka had the urge to sock dead in the teeth for that but she didn't, she was too excited to stop anything that was happening.

Star whooped from the table he was sitting at with Tsubaki. Tsubaki's jaw dropped slightly as she saw her friend lock lips with the albino. she quickly glanced at Star who was clearly proud that his best friend was getting some.

'sh-should i just go for it...? no Tsubaki. he is way too risky. we damn well know he just gonna hit it and quit it.'

she frowned slightly, why does he have to be so hot?

'AND SUCH A FUCKING PLAYER?!'

she quickly corrected herself for swearing. even in her mind she tries to keep her image as the innocent one. well to herself, all her friends know of her... uh naughtier side. she looked at him full on, not really caring if he looks back. what if she hits it and quit it? then no emotional connection just lust~

Star looked back at her with his sexiest grin. but in that moment his eyes widened greatly when the raven haired woman pulled him closed and kissed him with great passion. Star kissed her back of course but he felt a bit uneasy on how quick she jumped on him.

'eheh fuck it.'

Star held her close as his hands caressed her sides gently, groping her rear end tightly causing a cute gasp from her. his finger started to draw his signature on her bum to claim her.

"you know you're mine from this right?" he mumbled quickly as she pulled back for air.

"yeah right... you're mine..." she mumbled back.

Star smirked greatly from how controlling this shy girl could be. like he said, it's the quiet ones you look out for.


End file.
